dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phekla
Hi, welcome to Dofus! Thanks for your edit to the User:Phekla page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Galrauch (Talk) 18:20, 23 March 2009 TOC and Profession toc (and welcome!) To insert a table of contents on a page, just type __TOC__ whereever you would like the TOC to go. To add the Profession toc, you can add to your page, then delete whichever parts you don't need. Also, welcome to the Dofus Wikia! AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:19, 24 March 2009 (UTC) It looks like I have some problems with the browser cache, I don’t see the images I upload as they should be… and I have no idea how to delete duplicates. Phekla (talk) 20:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Corrupted Extensions Heya. I noticed on your page you said that you were having some issues with the error "Corrupted Extensions" popping up. Have you made sure that the file you're trying to upload matches the target name file type (the message often pops up when you try to upload a PNG as a JPG for instance). Galrauch (talk) 18:32, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : This can be the reason. Honestly I didn't check the extensions. Is it possible to change all jpg to png? PNG is a better format for pictures like this. : There is another problem with the pictures: even if I successfully upload a new one it is not always displayed. And it doesn't look like a browser cash problem -- forced page reload doesn't help. For example, there is no picture update for the Red Piwin.Phekla (talk) 19:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::'fraid not, you've simply got to upload the file as a PNG as well if there's already a JPG image, I believe PNG takes priority as it were though and replaces any JPG images, so shouldn't be too much of an issue. ::As far as the latter point goes it's been a long running problem with Wikis and I believe that there'll be no fix till Wikia sorts it themselves. :/ Galrauch (talk) 21:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::All my images are in PNG format. The error appears when I try to upload PNG file instead of currently used JPG. Phekla (talk) 22:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC)# ::::Ah perhaps I should've been clearer. You can't upload a newer version of an already existing file via the "Upload a new version of this file" button if the types don't match (so it's not possible to upload a newer image of say a Gobball in PNG if the existing file is already uploaded as a JPG) meaning you'll need to upload any such images as new files via Special:Upload. The Template is such though that the PNG images should replace any other file type. Galrauch (talk) 22:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Dopple Spells Dopple spells need revising and their own dedicated pages. For example, Sram Dopple can deal damage with Fear while the current class version doesn't have pushback damage component. The same goes for Cra Dopple Bat's Eye and Eagle Eye spells are essentially the old versions of the class spells, however they are not the same as the current versions of the class spells.